This Love is Ours
by Busybee 123
Summary: I met Josh when I was sixteen, ever since then my life has changed completely. But no matter what; this love is ours. Josh Hutcherson & Annasophia Robb. AU They are not famous. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Starring: Josh Hutcherson & AnnaSophia Robb._

_Supporting Cast: _

_Maggie-Ariana Grande (Brown Hair)_

_Gordie- Skandar Keynes_

_Sarah- Dakota Fanning_

The day I met Josh, it was the summer of 2010, I was a party with my cousin, Lizzie. My older cousin, Rachel was turning seventeen; she was having a huge party at her California beach house. At first, I didn't really want to go since; we've never got along when we were younger. But I thought, I could just get some cake.

''Come on, Anna, we have to meet some hot guys''. Lizzie said to me as we walked into a big crowd of people.

That's normal, will for her at least. She has a new guy every week. Since she's rich she can get any guy in the world if she wanted to.

As I was walking toward the present table, I bumped into a random boy. He had raven black hair. He had a Holister (AN_: _not sure if I spelled it right) t- shirt on, and some blue jeans.

''Sorry'', he said in a stern tone instead of apologetic tone.

''Yeah, I bet you were''. I said, trying to sidestep him. But he stood in my way.

''The name's Josh''. He said. For the first time, I looked into his eyes; they were brown, like hot chocolate on a chilly winter's day.

''My name's Anna''. I said quietly.

''Oh, you must be Amy's cousin''. He said. I shook my head; _clearly he's just here for fun._

''You mean Rachel''. I suggested.

''Yeah, that's it''.

''What are you even here for''?

''To met girls, of course''. I rolled my eyes. _So he's a player_.

''Oh, Joshie''. Rachel squealed. She ran over to him, and gave him a huge sloppery kiss.

I gagged and shivered, and then Rachel turned to face me. Her auburn hair blowing in the wind.

''Hi, Anna''. She greeted, ''how's my little AnnaSophia'', pinching my cheeks. Josh laughed. My face turned bright red.

''Please, Rach, don't use my real name''. I pleaded. But she wasn't listening.

''Come on, Josh, we need to go look at my presents''. She commanded, dragging him away into the huge sea of party-goers.

I didn't even remember getting cake that day.

That was the last time I saw him,

Will until school

…

It was my junior year of high school at West Coast High. I was sixteen back then. I never thought I would see Josh again. But when I walked into school on my first day, I bumped into the same guy from three months ago.

''Oh. I'm-''.then saw who it was, ''Oh God'', I cried.

He smirked, ''Happy to see me''.

''No''. I said coldly, ''why are you here''?

''My first year as a junior in high school like everyone else''. He said, smiling. _Why me?_

''Wow, I thought you liked me''. He said, pretending to be offended.

''Well, you thought wrong''. I said walking away.

The next time I saw him, I was walking from school, as I passed an alley he was standing there with Gordie Walters. They were arguing,

''What are you a wuss''? Gorgie snickered.

''No, you so are''. Josh said.

''You guys are so immature''. I said shaking my head.

''What are you doing here, Anna''. Gordie said staring at me.

I shrugged, ''I walk home this way, idiot''. Gordie was always stupid to me; he was always acting like a pervert to me, ever since 4th grade.

''Get out of here; we don't need little girls like you''. His voice slipping with venom.

''I'm not a little girl, I'm sixteen as you can see''. I said.

Josh walked over toward me. He was so much taller than me, at least 6'1. My height was 5'1. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

''Go home; you don't want any part of this''. I looked into his brown eyes again. For once they were filled with concern.

''Come on Hutcherson, take your girlfriend home''. Gordie said & the rest of his gang laughed.

Josh said nothing, but flipped him off.

We walked away from them, walking down the street in complete silence.

''So''. I began.

''What''. He said, looking at me.

I take a deep breath, then take a lose strain of hair and started to play with it.

''Why did you want me to leave''? I asked. He shrugged; knowing him, he probably doesn't even know.

''I just didn't want you to get hurt''. He said softly.

''Oh, so now you care about me''. I joked. But he was being serious.

''Gordie isn't a nice guy to be around''. He treats girls horribly, I've seen it''. He said.

I smiled. ''Thanks…. for looking out for me''.

''No problem''. He said, ruffling my blonde hair.

Maggie, my best friend, always didn't like him. For a girl whose been cheated on twice in her life, I wouldn't either. Maggie has light brown hair, bright brown eyes, and a love for hair bows and anything to do with dogs. She's bubbly, is an A+ student, unlike me, and B & C student.

''He's bad news, Anna''. She said, munching on her chicken salad. I've known Maggie since first grade. We were fighting over the water colors in art class, and ended up having an all out war. We've been friends ever since.

''Mags...''

''I'm serious, Anna. I hear his life at home is unbearable''. She said; that's when I got interested.

''What do you mean''. I asked, purposely stealing a French fry of her tray.

''His dad beats him, like, really badly''. Some people say he could hear them arguing from across the street. Plus they saw that he gets therapy''. She said.

''That horrible''. I say. I feel really bad now.

''Why would someone do that''? I wondered.

_But that was only the beginning._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, _

_The water's rough,_

_ But this love is ours.-__Taylor Swift._

_AU: I know that was kind of a suckish ending but I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Did you like the supporting cast?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Do not own the ''New York Times''_

_Sarah- (Dakota Fanning)_

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, Anna walked into her two story; brick brown house, since her mother passed the settlement and the money was given to her father, Andrew, to help with bills, and other things. She loved her house, it was better than their cramped apartment in San Francisco. She was super excited when they moved to California.

''Dad, I'm home''. Annasophia called into her house. She walked through the huge kitchen that had many cakes. Sarah, her younger sister, was a baker. She's been baking since she was least five.

''In here''. Said a voice from the balcony. Yes, they had a balcony. A huge one actually. There were lawn chairs and a lemonade machine, her father was sitting on one drinking pink lemonade.

''How was school''? He asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

''It was good, yours''? She said, sitting on the end of the lawn chair. Her father was a newspaper editor, who worked for the _New York Times._

''Good, slow, as usual'', causing her to laugh.

''Where's Sarah''?

''At dance, she really wanted to practice on her solo''. He explained.

''Oh''. She said, and then her phone buzzed. The ID was J- Hutcherson.

_Meet me at the park. Wear something fancy :)._

She rolled her eyes, and answered saying, ''okay''.

''What are you smiling about''? Her father asked curiously, now staring at her.

''Nothing''. She said quickly standing up.

''You're not going see that boy again''? He asked.

''Yes, Dad, we're just going to study''. She lied, and then she left.

_She picked out a blue dress with white flowers. _''This is good''. She thought.

She walkedto the near her house, she found Josh sitting on a picnic blanket.

''What's this about''. She demanded, as she sat down beside him.

''Geez, I can't do a nice thing for my best friend''. He said, pretending to be offended.

''Oh, so we're friends now''. She said.

''What are you talking about''? He asked. She folded her arms across her chest, ''Yesterday, you acted like you didn't even know me''. Josh sighed, knowing she was right.

''I'm sorry about that; I didn't want the guys to-''

''Make fun of you''? She asked.

''Yes''. He agreed.

''So you're saying you don't want to be friends with a girl''. She said. Josh violently shook his head; ''Of course, I want you to be my friend''. He said softly, ''the guys at school really don't like me''.'' They will use you against me; I don't want you to get hurt''. She nodded, and then smiled.

''I can take care of myself, but thanks for being protective through''. She implied, He sighed with relief.

''So, what did you bring''? Anna curiously asked, ''I'm starving''. Josh grinned, and opened the basket; the basket had mini hot dogs with bags of chips, and a container of potato salad.

''Oh my gosh; I love potato salad. Anna squealed. She quickly grabbed a nearby plate; she piled it with food, and dug in. Josh chuckled at her childish behavior; He's never seen her girl like her she's different; more independent than most girls he's been with.

''Why are you staring at me''? Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Sorry, couldn't help it, you're really pretty''. Josh said, blushing. Annasophia; who was shocked, looked away, not knowing what to say.

''You think I'm pretty''? Anna asked, taking a bite out of my hotdog.

''Yeah. Actually, you're more that''. He said softly,'' You're beautiful''. Annasophia slowly swallowed, then blushed.

''Thanks''. She whispered. After they began a different conversation about school, family members, other random topics, just were enjoying each other's company. After finishing their lovely picnic, they decided to take a walk.

''So what's your family like''? Josh asked curiously. Annasophia sighed, ''Well, we're really different ever since my mom died. Anna began, my younger sister, Sarah, doesn't like to be around my dad anymore, since she thinks that he's a complete different person now. But before she died, we were the happiest family on the planet, in my opinion. But that's over''. Josh silently laced his and Annasophia hands together. _Her hand is really warm. _Josh thought_. _It broughta warm, fuzzy, sensation in his stomach. Annasophia couldn't help smiling. While they walked, it started to rain.

''Crap, where did this rain come from'' Josh yelled as they ran under nearby building.

''I don't know''. Annasophia said, trying to keep dry. Josh toke off his jacket and handed it to her.

''That's okay I'll-''

''No, take it''. Annasophia gave him a small smile, and then wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

''Hey Anna''? Josh asked nervously.

''What''? Anna glanced at him. He looked incredibly nervous about something, but Anna couldn't figure out what. For this to get any more awkward, Josh shook his head.

''Nothing''. He quickly said, turning to face the rain.

''What is it''. Anna asks turning him to face her.

''I wanted to ask you out on a date.''. Josh said shyly. Annasophia blushes, ''Of course''.

Josh's face lights up with excitement, ''Okay''. They run to Anna's house,

''I'll pick you up on Saturday'' Josh exclaims, when they reach Anna's front porch. Anna takes off his jacket.

''Keep it''. Josh commented, and then runs off down the slippery, dew, street.

''_What a crazy boy_''; Annasophia thinks as she walks inside her house.

''Why are you all wet''? Her father asks as she talks off Josh's jacket; hangs it up in the closet.

''I was out on a picnic with Josh''. Annasophia replied. Her dad straightens up and a bite of his toast.

''I told-''

''I know, but he really wanted to have a picnic with me''. Anna exclaims, sitting in a chair next to the counter top.

''He's bad news; he's dad takes drugs, his mother left them''. Her dad says staring at her. Annasophia shook her head, ''He's not like that''.

''How do you know''? Her dad says standing up, ''you barely know him''. Then she ran upstairs not wanting to hear anything else he wanted to say.

_AN: Any Suggestions?. Thanks for everyone who reviews this story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Anna_

I strolled into my sister's room; her room was always cluttered of her paintings from art camp. Her clothes piling up in the corner in the room. Sarah, who was always painting on her aisle. My room was bigger than hers; she has a pretty orange bed with green flowers for a comforter. I plop down on her bed; she turns to look at me. Sarah has brown hair, blue eyes, and a cute round nose. She's exactly three years younger than me, even though people think she's older. People say she looked like my mom, I think they're right. She walked over to me and sits down beside me.

''I heard you and dad arguing again'' Sarah said.

''Yeah, something about a boy''. Sarah added. I sighed, ''Yeah''. Sarah quickly lightened up and nudged my shoulder, ''who is it? Is he cute? ''She asked excitedly.

''It's Josh''. I say, Sarah shakes her head and goes back to her painting.

''What''. I ask, now sitting up straight. She dabs her brush with pink paint and starts to paint pink swirls.

''That guy's trouble''. Sarah says quietly. I roll my eyes, ''Not you too''.

She looks at me, ''Well, the kids say that he's bad''. Sarah, who usually believes everything dad or her friends say, once she's convinced, you'll never change her mind.

''You've got to stop believing what everyone says''. I say. She puts her brush down.

''I just don't like him''. Sarah said, grabbing her blue hair brush to smooth out her curls. I laugh, ''Are you really serious, you don't even know him''.

She grins at me, ''you don't either''.

''Better than you''. I yelled, not realizing how my voice has risen. I heard my dad's footsteps, seconds, he appeared in the doorway.

''What's going on here''. He exclaims.

''Nothing, just having a civilized conversation with my little sister''. I respond. I glance over at Sarah, who's nodding.

Dad looks at me weirdly, and then says;

''Dinner's ready''. He exclaims, ''we're having spaghetti and meatballs''. Sarah eyes start to light up; she's completely in love with spaghetti. I personally think it's alright. We all walk downstairs together, it's weird not having mom cook dinner for us but least dad's trying.

''I'm getting five meatballs''. Sarah yells as she runs into our small kitchen. I go set the table and place three fancy china on our small round table. I quickly grabbed the forks and spoons then set them down. My dad comes out of the kitchen, holding a huge steamy bowl of scrumptious spaghetti with meaty round balls.

''That looks so yummy''. Sarah says, clearly being impatient. Dad sets the bowl down, Sarah and I sit down, I grabbed the spaghetti bowl and dump a pile of it on my plate. I take a bite and smile;

''It taste really good''. I answered. Sarah nods in agreement. Sarah, who never listens, her plate is no piled with meatballs instead of spaghetti. Dad just ignores that even happened.

''So how was school''? Dad asks, trying to get a conversation going. I shrugged, but Sarah decided to answer, ''today I painted a huge flower and got a red ribbon to hang in my room''.

''That's good''. He turns to me, ''how was your day, Annasophia''.

''It was okay, I had sloppy Joe lunch''. I responded. Thanks to Sarah, she went back to her exciting day in the 8th grade, and I didn't mind it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's POV

I fall asleep at eight thirty I was exhausted and excited at the same time if that even made sense. I drifted off to sleep so fast you could call me speedy. The morning light hits me like a slap in the face. I groan and stretch. I drag myself out of bed and start getting ready for school. I put on a pink shirt with a blue skirt and white flaps. I walk down stairs to find my sister cooking some waffles.

''Hey''. I greet, hugging her tightly. She smiled and placed the waffles on my place. I take a bite and start to walk out the door, as I walk onto the porch to find my dad sipping coffee.

''Have a good day''. He muttered taking a sip of his coffee. I give him and small wave and go down the street, walking toward the bus stop. I see Josh standing there; he's wearing a blue plaid shirt and dirty blue jeans. He smiles as he sees me. He grabbed my hand tightly, I smiled.

''Morning''. He said as we waited for the bus.

''Morning''. I replied. I glanced over and glance over to see Melody Martin and her on and off boyfriend Richard Clark walking toward us. I decided to ignore their cold stares.

''Are you excited for our date''? Josh asked nervously, he was blushing. I nodded, ''can't wait''. Melody walked over and started playing with Josh's hair.

''Why don't you come over to my house after school''. Melody ask, while Richard acts like nothing is happening. Josh pushes her hands away; ''Sorry, but I'm taken''. He says. Melody stands there, shocked. The bus stops in front of us. Josh smiles at Melody sweetly before pulling me onto the bus.

We sit down in the crowded and sat down in the front seat. I laid my head on his shoulder. We're really quiet. Josh presses a light kiss on the side of my head. I felt my heart flutter.

''Thank you for saying that''. I say.

''No problem''. Josh whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes, and take my art book then start doodling.

''You draw''. Josh exclaims, his voice sounds surprised. I chuckled, ''Yeah''.

''How come you never told me''? He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, I didn't really know why.

''That's a good question''. I answered. The bus had finally pulled up to our school. Josh and I walked off the bus with the rest of the teenagers. As I walk toward my locker, Josh leans against a locker. I can feel him staring as I grab my textbooks. I blush.

''Stop staring''. I say jokingly as he rolls his eyes. Maggie appears beside me;

''Hey Anna pie''. She cooed, ruffling my hair. She's been calling me that every since my sixth birthday when I had banana cream pie then she smashed it into my face.

''Hey, I gotta go''. Josh said, kissing my cheek; ''I'll see you later''. I blushed and he walked off.

''Are you guys dating now''. She asked.

''Not officially, we're going on a date tonight''.

''So cool''. Maggie smiled and nudged my shoulder.

''He's actually really cute''. She cooed. I rolled my eyes and we started walking to class.

When it's finally time lunch, I placed my books in my locker after my last block which was Math I close my locker to see Gordie against a locker.

''What do you want''?

He grabs me and backs me against the locker. His hot breath on my face. I try to move but it's no use.

''Leave me alone''. I slapped his cheek hard. He growls, I start to scream but he covers my mouth.

''Don't you ever…''.

Before he could finish another word he was slammed against the wall. Josh had Gordie pinned against the wall; a hand behind his back.

''Don't you ever touch her again and if you do, I'll kill you''. Josh hissed, shoving Gordie away from us.

''Yeah, Yeah''. Gordie snickered, and strolled off like nothing happened.

''thank-'' But I was cut off by Josh's embrace. His arms were warm and felt safer then I've ever been in my entire life. He rubbed my back; I slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled into his shoulder.

Josh pulled away but still rubbed my arms;

''Did he hurt you''? Josh asked, his nose flaring.

''No, I'm okay''. I said, walking toward the cafeteria. Josh walks beside me. I get into a salad line while Josh gets into the pizza line. Once I get my food, I drench my salad with chicken and island dressing. I walk over to Maggie and her class mate, Aprell Louis. Aprell is new; she just transferred from a school in Tennessee. She has fiery red hair and loves wearing pink and blue tank tops. She was very nice but had a dark side.

''Hey''. I greeted, sitting down next to Aprell.

''Where's Josh''. Maggie asked, twirling her curly brown hair around her finger.

''Over there''. I said, pointing at Josh who was walking toward me. Josh sat down and quietly started to eat his hamburger. Maggie gave me a questioningly look but I turned away.

After Josh walked me home after telling me to be ready at 7:00. I take off my coat and hang it up in the closet.

''What are you so excited about''? Sarah asked me. She was sitting on the counter eating a pizza roll.

''I'm going on a date''. I say, heading toward the stairs. Sarah frowns, and plops off the counter.

''Not with that Josh kid''. Sarah says.

''Yeah''. I replied.

Sarah's eyes boring into me. I looked away.

''Dad, isn't going to like this''.

''I don't care''. I said, walking up the stairs.

I take a long hot shower and brush my teeth least four times. Can't you tell that I'm nervous? I feel like I'm sweating already. I put on my blue plaited dress and brush my curl a few times. I slip my brown flaps and wait downstairs for Josh to come get me. I sit in our sitting room and look out the window. My dad walks in and sits across of me.

''Anna-''

''Don't''. I snap,'' I don't want to hear it''. He tries to grab my hand but I pull away,

''I really like him Dad, he's different''. I persuade, looking into his eyes. You're eyes turned cold.

''It doesn't matter, he's just an outlaw''.

''How do you know, you know nothing about him''.

''Neither do you''. He replies. I hear a honk outside. I get up; as I walk past my dad grabs my arm.

''Your making a mistake''. I yank his hand away. I grab my purse and slam the door. Josh is leaning against the car. His eyes widen when he sees me.

''Wow, you look… ''he trails off.

''Adorable''? I ask, curiously.

''Beautiful''. He lifts my hand and kisses it. I blush.

''Ready to go''? I nod and get into the car. We drive quietly, Josh just grab my hand and squeezed my hand tightly, intertwining our hands. Josh's hand is soft and smooth. I try to seem focused on something outside.

''So where are we going''. I ask, after seeing him drive after awhile. He smiles as he taps on the steering wheel.

''I guess you'll have to wait and see''. He said smirking. I was very curious now. _Where are we going?_

After a few minutes later, we parked an abandon parking lot in front of a sandy beach. Josh got out, so do I glancing around.

''Wait''. Josh said, quickly.

''What''?

''Close your eyes''. I close them but can't help feeling excited. I felt my toes dipping into the warm sand. Josh had pulled me on to a platform.

''Open them''. He whispered. I opened them to see a beautiful candle light dinner. There was a small table that had little sandwiches. There were little drinks too.

''Wow, Josh, this is amazing''. I look at him. He gives me his charming smile and pulls me toward our dinner. He pulls out a chair and I sit down, quietly saying thank you. He sits down across from me. I look around amazed by the little orange bulbs around us. I take a bite of my sandwich. It's really moist and soft.

''These are really good''. I say, after chewing.

''Thanks, I worked really hard on those.''

We ate some our sandwiches, and drink our lemonade while Josh told me about his old school, his teachers, sport, etc.

''So what about you''? He asked, clasping his hands together. I explained my childhood, being the shortest one in the class, my favorite food, such as, ice-cream, spaghetti, how I did cheerleading in fourth grade.

''I heard you yelling at your dad earlier''. He said, leaning back into his chair.

I ran my fingers though my hair, ''Well, my dad was pretty angry about this date tonight''.

''Why''. Josh asked, confused.

''Because he thinks you're a bad influence''. I said uneasily. But I quickly added, ''But I don't care what he says, you're a very sweet guy''. Josh blushes and looks out to the ocean.

''It's so pretty at night''. I say, getting up. Josh follows me toward the waves. I slip of my shoes and dip my toes in. Josh wraps his arms my waist. I look up to see him leaning down. His lips finally reach mine. They're soft and warm; I turn my body around so I could make this easier. My hands silently run through his smooth, raven hair. I pull away, smiling.

''So, was this a good date''. Josh asked, while he was driving me home.

''Yup, I loved it''.

''I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now''.

''Yeah''. I grab his hand.

He was soon parked in my driveway. I got out, so he did. I walked over and hugged Josh tightly. He stroked my curls. I lifted my head and peck his lips.

''Thank you for tonight''. I whispered.

''Your welcome''. He kissed my forehead and pull away.

''See you tomorrow''. I asked, walking toward my door.

''Yeah''. He replies, getting in to his car. Then it hit me the sudden rush of love swarmed into my body.

_I think I'm in love. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the delay you guys, any thoughts or ideas for me?_

I went to bed pretty late, I was so happy the date turned out well. I put on my purple PJ's and climbed into bed. My dreams were filled with fantasies of Josh.

I woke up bright & early, it was now Saturday, my favorite day of the week. I walked downstairs to find my dad drinking coffee.

''Morning''. I greeted.

He smiled but said nothing. I pulled put my phone and texted Maggie and Aprell.

''_Wanna meet at the diner''. I texted._

Five seconds my phone vibrated,

Maggie: Kay!

Aprell: Sure

I smiled and got ready, putting on a random TYE- DYE shirt from being a tutor for summer school. I walked downstairs to find my sister, eating toast at counter. She completely ignores me as I say hi to her. I meet the girls at the bus stop.

''Hey, girls''. I said. They waved; we made small chat as we waited for the bus. When we got on, there wasn't anybody there; we sat down in a booth, a young waitress walked toward us with a big smile on her face.

''And what can I get for you girls?''. She said.

''I'll have hash browns & eggs''. I said, the lady scribbled down my order.

''Some scrambled eggs with bacon please''? Aprell says sweetly.

''I'll have a coffee''. Maggie says. The lady leaves.

''So, how was your date with Mr. Bad boy''? Aprell cooed.

''You told''. I asked, Maggie smiled, ''She wanted to know''.

''It was nice, he took me to a beach''. ''He set up a candle light dinner too.''

''Wow, he actually cared''. Maggie says surprisingly.

''Yes… He's not what everyone thinks''. I asserted, fiddling with my fingers.

''What does your dad think?''. Aprell asked.

''He hates the idea, he barely allowed me to leave the house last night''. ''I really don't care, though''. I sighed.

The girls gave each other a look but said nothing. Our food came soon after I munched on my hash browns covered in ketchup; Maggie & Aprell were in deep conversation about shoes. I didn't want to talk anyway. I knew what they were thinking; it was Josh and I against everyone else. The girls and I went our separate ways, they even invited me to the mall but I declined. Once I approached my house, it was empty; my dad probably took Sarah to piano practice, so they'll be gone for awhile. I sat on my bed, I started texting Josh.

''_Can you come over?''._

He answer a few minutes later,_'' Be there in 2''_.

I walked downstairs to unlock the door for him; I hoped Dad wasn't coming home anytime soon. Now sitting on my bed, waiting for him to come. A few minutes of silence, I heard the door slam, now footsteps up to my room. Josh stood in the doorway, wearing a gray tee shirt and some tan shorts.

''Hey''. He said, leaning against the wall. I gave him a small smile; he walked toward me then sitting beside me. I put my head on his shoulder; he put an arm around me, hugging my shoulder.

''Rough day''. He asked.

''No, I just missed you''. I snuggled in his chest; he pulled me into his lap. Well, it was only half truth. He lifted my chin with his thumb.

''Tell me the truth''.

''Everyone is against us''.

He sighed, ''I know''.

''I think it's stupid, if we're happy together let us be together, screw them''. I spat. Josh chuckled, stroking my hair.

''What's so funny?''.

''You, I never knew felt this way about this''. He replied.

''Well, it's important to me''. I avowed. I leaned closer, pressing my lips against his. It was like all the negative things disappeared. He laid me down on the bed, his soft fingers running through my hair. This boy was amazing; he pulled back, breathing hard.

''You're one amazing girl. He whispered, causing my cheeks to go red.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing; ''You aren't so bad yourself''.

I was bored of the house, so Josh & I went for a pleasant walk in the park, or so I thought. Gordie strolled toward us. Josh laced his fingers with mine, squeezing it tightly.

''Hey, look its little miss perfect''. He snickered.

''Aw, look its Mr. Douche bag & his little posse''. I shot back. He rolled his eyes, ''I wonder what your mom would say about this''.

''Shut up''. I mumbled.

''Your mom would roll over in her grave, she always to nice for own good ''.

''Dude, leave her alone''. Josh threatened.

''Aw, am I hurting her feelings''. He laughed. I suddenly wiped the tears of my face; I did the only thing I could, run. I couldn't handle people talking about my mom, they knew she been troubled for a long time. People always said good things about her because they were trying to make me feel better.

''Anna, wait.'' I kept going. I ran down an empty street, the street lights coming to life. I stopped to take a breath, letting my tears finally fall.

''Anna''. I turn to see Josh, only a few feet away.

''Why did you follow me''?

''What do you mean? I wasn't going to leave you out here by yourself''. He answered. I walked toward him, reached over and cupped my cheek, rubbing it softly. I sighed, looking away.

''Hey''.

''What''?

''I'm going to ask you a really important question''.

''Um... Sure''. I said uneasily.

He pulled me closer, taking a deep breath; ''Do really want to be with me''.

''Of course''.

''No matter what anybody says''?

''No matter what anybody says''.

He hugged me tightly; I buried my face in his shirt.

''Good''. He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive home was very quiet, I appreciated that Josh wasn't asking questions about my mom. It was a very touchy subject. He seemed happy about our talk earlier; I was 100% percent positive about this relationship. He drove to my house, getting out, leaning against the car.

''I'll call you later, okay.''

''Okay''.

As he leaves I wave, heading toward my front door. I opened the door to my house, hearing my Sarah playing a haunting melody on the piano in living room.

''Back already''. She says.

''Yeah, how was practice''?

''Good, my teacher says I'm her best pupil ''.Her golden blonde curls caressing her shoulders. She gets up, brushing hair from her face.

''What something to eat''? I asked, making my way to the kitchen. Dad won't be home until late tonight, I was in the mood for spaghetti and meatballs. I cooked up dinner, dumping our dinner into bowls.

''Dinner's ready''. I say, Sarah runs in and sits at the table. Twirling the noodles around her fork Sarah smiles at me;

''Was that Josh's car that dropped you off''?

''Yes''. I say, sprinkling cheese over my spaghetti.

''Did you guys go on another date?''.

''No''.

''Then- ''.I cut her off.

''Gosh Sarah, can you stop asking me so many questions''. I get up taking my bowl with me, ''Where are you going?''. This time I completely ignore her. I slam my bedroom door shut, then setting my unfinished spaghetti on my nightstand. Sarah and my dad are so against us being together, they're totally over reacting. I take off my shoes, plopping on my bed, wrapping an old baby blanket around me I drift off to sleep.

When I came to, I was facing the wall. I could hear a quiet slurping sound from behind me. I roll over to see Josh, eating my spaghetti.

''What are you doing''?

''Well, you never called, so I thought something was wrong''. He replied, now he wiped the remains off his face.

''So you broke into my house''. I contended.

''Your window was open, and I didn't want to wake you''. He replied. I sighed; Josh put the bowl back on my nightstand. I rub my eyes, snuggling into his chest.

''I'm glad you're here though''. I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted my chin, leaning down to kiss me. I sat up a little, his lips pressing against mine. I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He leaned forward giving me the gesture to lay down. My head rested on my pillow, I wrap my arms around Josh's neck, stroking his hair. He pulls away chuckling.

''What''? I asked, breathing softly.

''Nothing''. I sit up resting on my elbow, pecking his lips softly. He lay down beside me, his strong arms engulfing me with warmth.

''I'm really tired''. I say, yawning. Josh buried his face into my hair.

''Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up''. He muttered, drifting off the sleep. I smiled, falling to sleep also.

It was Sunday morning; I felt Josh's soft breathing against my neck. My stomach growled, I'm the mood for a pop-tart. I roll over to face josh, he looks so cute sleeping. I release myself from his grip rolling out of bed. As I tiptoe to door, opening then closing it quietly. I check my sister's room, gone... Probably went to hang out with friends. I check to clock in the hallway, ten-thirty. I've never slept in that late, but cuddling in with Josh I felt peaceful. Entering my kitchen, I walked over and opened the cabinet, taking out a blue & silver package. It was my favorite kind, Oreo.

I take a bite, munching it as I walk on to the living room. I turn on the TV, the screen flicking to ''All That''. I hear footsteps, seeing Josh walking to the room, his hair (totally bed-head).

''So you want to do something today''? He asked, sitting down beside me.

''Sure, where do you want to go?''. I asked, smiling.

_AN:_

_I'm gonna end this chapter here. Thank you so much for these reviews. I love you all. _


	7. Chapter 7

I put on a pink jacket with blue jeans; Josh went home to change his clothes. I waited for him at the front porch. Seconds, turned into minutes. I was worried; he wasn't going to come back. I walk over to his house over to his front door. I quietly knocked, and then a man with beard and dark brown hair appeared at the door.

''You must be Anna''. He says with a smile; ''Josh talks about you a lot''.

He seems nice, people misjudge this guy; ''Oh, he does''?

''Yeah, I'm happy he's finally happy about something; lately he's been really depressed about his mother-''. But Josh appears beside him, I smiled grabbing his hand.

''Sorry, I was brushing my teeth''. Josh said, as I pulled him out the door. I waved at ;

''Nice to meet you''. I say.

''You too, and call me Eric''. He called back.

We walked to his car, Josh, getting in the driver's seat.

''Your dad seems really nice''.

''Yeah, when he's not drunk''. He replied bitterly.

''He's not that bad-''.

''Anna, I don't want to talk about my dad right now''.

''Okay''. I whispered, leaning back into my seat. That was a touchy subject I guess.

We drove to the mall, he parks, exiting the car without another word. I could tell he's mad; he keeps clenching his fists and muttering things like a crazy person. We walk into the mall, children pulling their parents sleeves complaining about a toy. It would be nice to have a daughter of my own, leaving in ranch house. I wonder if Josh agrees.

I follow Josh into a sports store; I'm not a huge fan of sports but I don't hate it. My Dad was a huge fan of soccer, I was too. We went to game and everything, but everything changed when my mom died. He's changed drastically, he cried for day not once coming out of his room. I felt so bad; I didn't know how it felt to lose someone like he did.

''Anna''. Josh says, bringing me back to the real world.

''Sorry, what did you say''?

''I was wondering if you like this jersey''. It was for the New York Yankees.

''It looks cool''. I replied with a smile. He put the jersey back on the rank; ''I'm guess you're not into sports''.

''Not really''.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you about my dad''. ''It's just he's really complicated''. Josh says as we sit down at the food court.

''It's fine, I know it's a sensitive subject''. I say, placing my hand over his. He lifts my hand, pressing a lift kiss upon it.

''How about we get some Chinese food''. Josh asks, standing up. I nod. He stands in line, while I'm waiting. I see Aprell and Maggie eating quietly, they're eating chicken salads, having a good time without me. I wish they'd understand how I feel about Josh. I smile, feeling a light kiss on my forehead. I smile at Josh, who sets a plate for me. The sweet aroma of egg rolls fills my nose. I grab one, munching on it.

''So, I was wondering''. He begins.

''Yes''.

''The Winter Ball is coming up and I wanted to know if you want to go with me''. He strikes his sesame seed chicken, taking a bite.

''Of course''. I say, trying to hide my smile.

_AN: _

I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh and I walk up the cobble steps; Josh sets down our bags and unlocks the door. I could hear a TV sitcom in the living room. Josh's house has lots of little snow globes, trophies, movie posters of star wars & star trek. Josh switched on the light, the lights flick the life. He puts the bags on the table, ''You can sit down, I'll be back''. I sat down taking the food out. I could hear Josh talking to his dad, telling him how he had his favorite dumplings. Eric came out in a Chicago Bulls jersey with some red shorts to match.

''Here's your dumplings''. I say, as he takes them. He digs in, stuffing huge handfuls in his mouth. Josh grabs our food, walking toward the stairs.

''We can take our food upstairs''. He says. I follow his footsteps down the wooden floor, leading to a small hallway, only two doors. I take our bags as Josh opens the door. His room is cluttered with posters, video games and clothes. He sets our food on his desk that has school papers on them.

''Sorry if my room's a mess, I don't clean it too often''. He pulls up chair for me, I smile, sitting down.

I grab a plastic fork, taking small handfuls of rice;

''Have you ever been to a dance before?''.

''Once in seventh grade, I went with guy named Travis''. ''It was alright I guess''. I shrugged my shoulders.

''He didn't turn out well, I assume''. I could see his lips curving into a smirk.

''No, we broke up after my mom died. Saying I was too depressed to hang out with''. I sighed, leaning back in my chair; my plate was empty. Josh's Styrofoam container was spotless. He threw our plates into the garbage.

''How about we play twenty questions''? He says sitting down his bed.

''Sure''. I sit up a little bit.

''Favorite color''?

''Blue''.

''Mine's orange''.

''Favorite ice-cream or ice-cream topping?''.

''Vanilla with peanut butter cups''.

''Strawberry with gummy bears''. I laugh; ''You like gummy bears''.

''Yeah, they're awesome''. ''How about favorite animal''?

''I like kittens and puppies''.

''Tigers and Wolfs''.

''Favorite band''?

''Coldplay, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, lots more''.

''Jonas Brothers, Coldplay, Kings Of Leon''. I sighed, ''I can't list them all of course''.

''How about favorite food''?

''Pancakes''.

Anything toppings? Josh asks,

''Um, strawberries or blueberries. I say, ''You''?

''Cinnamon''.

Cool; We go on and on for the next 20 minutes until I ask another sensitive question.

''Josh, can I ask you something?''.

''Sure, anything''.

''What happened to your mom?''.

_Flashback~ _

_Little Josh had gotten back from a baseball game with his father Eric, his mother, Jessica, was furious. How could he just take their and don't know where they are. She's called the police thousands of times to report a missing child. Eric had gotten his son a baseball souvenir, an autographed sighed t-shirt. Josh, who was only nine, didn't know what his parents were usually fighting about. Mostly about bills, his grades, but nothing major. Until his tenth birthday, since he didn't have many friends; his mother only bought him a small cake. Sadly none of his friends even shown up, He was very upset. So he showed out at school, B's turning it to D's, skipping classes. His father's drinking problem came in plain sight when he lost his job. Jessica had to suffer the horrible gossip & rumors from the community. One day she had enough of it; she packed her things and left without word. _

Josh took a deep breath trying to hold back his tears. He always kept every inside.

''Josh, you can cry, its okay''; cupping his cheek. He pushed my hand away; ''It makes it worse''.

''This is my fault, if I wasn't such a whiney little brad-''.

''Josh, you were nine years old, you didn't understand things like you do now''. I say.

He ran a hand through his hair, his head held low;

''Everything happens for a reason''. He sighs, running his fingers through my hair.

''I guess you're right''. He whispers.

''You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do, it was your mom's choice to leave''. I lay down on his bed, staring up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down, his lips pressing against my temple down to lips. I pull away for a second; ''I need to go''.

He nodded; ''I'll take you''.

''That's fine''. I'm only three houses down Josh''.

He grabs my hand; I place it on his chest, caressing it gently. He hugs me; I feel his warmth running through me. I buried my face into his neck, as his arms rub my back. I don't want to let go, I felt like no-one could hurt me anymore. We pulled away, his hand still gripping mine; ''I'll call you tomorrow''.

Two minutes later, I entered my house at 10:05, Sarah was sitting on the bar stools, eating some meatloaf with a bucket load of ketchup. My dad, cleaning up the kitchen; ''Where have you been?''.

''At Josh's house, I ate Chinese food, so I'm not hungry''.

''Did he steal that from someone''. Sarah snickers.

''No, he actually has money for himself''. I met his dad-''

''You met his father, was he drunk?''. His face

''No Dad, he wasn't, he's really nice''. I say putting my bag on the couch; Dad threw the dish towel on the counter; ''I forbid you to see him again''.

''Dad, what really is you deal? You've never been like this about other guys I've dated''. He's very sweet and just need someone to see the real him''.

''Anna, you just met the guy, you don't know much about him''.

''I know he loves gummy bears on his favorite ice cream which is strawberry; He loves watching thunderstorms, and loves eating pancakes with cinnamon''.

Sarah goes silent, focusing on her meatloaf. I turned around smiling, walking upstairs.


End file.
